saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
End War Online
End War Online is a VRMMORPG released on October 21st, 2044. It is the sequel to Genesis. Overview So long as time has existed, Angels and Demons have been waging a constant war against one another. This war has culminated into an apocalyptic war that will decide the fate of all worlds. When humans are subjugated to the fierce war between Angels and Demons, they too take up arms, developing efficient methods for defeating both Angels and Demons, making them a deadly force within the End War. Gameplay End War Online is a faction and class based game that allows for every player to have a unique style to fighting. There are near limitless combinations of skills and abilities to explore to allow each player to wage their own fight. Each faction has certain skills that give them advatages over other classes. Factions In End War Online, there are three major factions fighting during the End War, as well as two sub-factions. Each player is free to choose their own faction, but each faction is locked to have around the same number of players on each side to balance out gameplay. Angels Angels are powerful divine beings who fight the demons in the name of Light. They are assigned with cleansing the worlds of all humans and Demons to cleanse the world in Light. Demons Demons hail from the Demon Realm, embodying the forces of Darkness. They are assigned to kill all humans and Angels to conquer the world in hellfire. Humans Caught between these two powerful forces, humans have adapted to be able to make weapons and tactics to fight against both Demons and Angels. They are assigned to protect their world from the destruction both Angels and Demons will bring. Hybrids A sub-faction, hybrids are either half Angel and half human, or half Demon and half human. They are not necessarily bound by the rules of any side, and can fight for either. They are a great force to be reckoned with, combining the might of two factions. These hybrids are randomly and rarely generated from people who choose either of the three classes. Nephilim The rarest faction, Nephilim are half Angel and half Demon, having the potential to surpass all others. The path of a Nephilim is the most difficult one in the game, as mastering both Angelic and Demonic powers at once takes great skill, discipline, and personal integrity. Nephilim are created incredibly rarely, so rarely that the only sign of their existence is the developers claiming they do. Nephilim are able to use skills and weapons of all factions, and are able to traverse all Worlds easily and at will. All Nephilim possess an ability known as The Eyes of Creation, allowing them to perceive all of Creation, observing the beginning and ending of all things in the world. This lets the Nephilim using the power to observe all of what was, what is, and what will be. While The Eyes of Creation are active, the Nephilim can see everything in the world, as well as gaining an exponential boost in power (although no physical changes appear), enough to fell any enemy that stands before him or her. Another ability of The Eyes of Creation allows the Nephilim to transcend into a powerful form, physically manifesting the level of power they gain with The Eyes, which increases their power even more. The Eyes of Creation is an ability extremely difficult to use, and near impossible to master, which is required for it to be used to it's full potential. Further, it needs to be unlocked before the Nephilim can even attempt to control it. From person to person, the method of unlocking the power can differ greatly. Worlds There are multiple Worlds that exist parallel to one another in End War Online. Real World The Real World, otherwise known as the Human Domain or Earth/Eden. This is where humans exist, and is a main battleground for Angels and Demons, as both can enter the Real World, but neither can enter their opposite territory. Humans have safe fortresses where battles cannot be held in place of safe Worlds. Angel World The Angel World, otherwise known as the Angel Domain or Heaven. This is where the Angels live. It is a safe world, in that Demons and humans are unable to enter this World. Demon World The Demon World, otherwise known at the Demon Domain or Hell. This is where Demons live. It is a safe world, in that Angels and Humans are unable to enter this World. Purgatory Purgatory, otherwise known as Limbo. This realm has two distinct versions. The Angel Purgatory, which is the boundary line between the Angel World and the Real World, and the Demon Purgatory, which is the boundary line between the Demon World and the Real World. All factions are able to enter either Purgatory, and can battle there. Purgatory Worlds resemble the Real World, but are warped to slightly resemble either the Angelic or Demonic World. Purgatory is the medium which Angels and Demons enter the Real World. Void The most dangerous of all the Worlds, which has the ability to alter and destroy every other World, Void is a place of total black, where only those with a great amount of willpower are able to find their way through and escape from. Once in Void, one must have the mental fortitude to delve deep within their minds and find their way out. Combat Parameters There are many factors that go into calculating damage in End War Online. Factors include player level and skill, weapon power and level, and where damage is recieved. Weapon bonuses also affect damage output, as well as an enemy's resistances to certain weapons. There are no status effects in End War Online, as the game attempts more of a level of realism, and will only hinder the player in a situation in which it would in real life (i.e. a sudden loud sound would naturally disorient a person in real life), but it is not marked as a status effect whenever this happens. Weapons Combat is comprised of both a ranged and melee focus, depending on player preference. All factions can use melee weapons and all factions can use firearms. However, there are certain special weapons that are restricted to either Angels or Demons. Angel weapons and Demon weapons are generally more powerful in their area of specialty than other weapons of the same level. Human weapons can be used by any faction, although with certain weapons, humans will always have a class advantage with, leading for players of other factions to prefer other weapons that they can specialize more with. All weapons will level up with the player the more a player uses them, increasing their skill level with the weapon as they fight with them, and in turn leveling up the weapon itself. There is no level requirement for weapons, as it is completely dependent on weapon skill. Battle Mechanics Players fight using either firearms or close range weapons to deal damage to enemy NPCs and other players. Simply shooting a gun or swinging a sword is effective enough to end a conflict if one is skilled enough. Skills will allow players to execute a special move or technique to gain an advantage against enemies. These can range from a special high damage shot from a sniper rifle to an energized sword strike. Combo skills do not exist in End War Online, as the game requires melee focused players to perform combos themselves instead of simply executing an automatic process. The same goes with firing a gun quickly; there is no skill for it, and is completely dependent on how quickly the players themselves can fire the gun. Defeating enemy NPCs and players results in a reward screen showing experience gained, money collected, and items obtained. Items from battles can be distributed fairly among players on a basis of who needs it most, but if a player is not that generous, an unavoidable duel can be hosted by the challenging player to see who keeps the gear. If the challenger wins, he/she keeps the item and vice versa. In the case of major bosses, rare drops are automatically given to the player who contributed most to the fight, which can then be dueled over or given to another player. Player vs. Player Combat Player vs. Player Combat is always authorized against all members of a different faction. However, in order to fight a player of the same faction, a duel request must be issued. If accepted, a duel between the two players will commence, and will end when the other player's HP reaches 0, which results in said player losing the fight and coming back up with full HP. Duels against members of a different faction are possible, and are generally regarded as honorable one-on-one fights. In duels against members of another faction, other players cannot interfere, and the losing player dies completely, and is respawned in their respected safe World, or in the case of humans, the nearest safe fortress. Pain Inhibition By default, pain is inhibited in End War. However, this can be changed in the options menu. A pain inhibition scale will be displayed which can be raised or lowered. By default, it is set at 8, simulating a bit of pain, but not too much. Set at 10 there will be absolutely no pain, and set at 0 the full effects of pain will be felt by a player. Occupations Players are allowed to take up whichever occupation they want. They are somewhat like classes, however, they are not restricted to just a few set rules. For instance, a firearm based player is able to use melee weapons proficiently when need be, and sword masters are able to use firearms. A chosen occupation does present certain bonuses to certain weapons or factions, however, and can drastically change the way the game is played for every character. Gaining proficiency faster with certain weapons, recieving a bonus to the maximum level of proficiency, gaining bonuses against certain factions, and having certain occupation skills are all bonuses for choosing a certain occupation. The Nephilim is both its own faction and occupation, and recieves a wider range of bonuses than other more specialized occupations. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:VRMMO